A Beautiful Pearl
by Rickkatefan
Summary: Starts after first season. Lisa and David are married.


Lisa walked in their house, she wore the shirt that David wore the previous evening. Lisa liked wearing a shirt of her husband and only that and nothing more. She put the right hand on the stomach which began slowly to become round. She stopped in front of the big plate glass window of their room. She looked over her shoulder, a smile to her lips: David was still asleep. It was a magnificent sunny day, she still had difficulty to realize that she was expecting a baby. Lisa Plenske de Goeberitz was going to become a mother, a young child would depend completely on her and on her husband, David.

David Seidel who had made her a filled and happy woman. Lisa was someone who believed in the life and in the capacity of people to change and life had rewarded her. She would never have thought of being pregnant so quickly and nevertheless… Lisa Seidel was however afraid: would she be a good mother? How would be his life with David and a child? Would he still love her with an enormous stomach? Be in heaven when we learn that his wife is pregnant did not mean necessarily that he would always be when the baby would be there.

_Lisa stops doubting yourself… David loves you and you know it, he often proved it to you. Then why you always doubt? You always doubt because you are afraid, because you think that this happiness is going to evaporate some day. And if all this was only a dream and not the reality? And if I was only imagining myself all this happiness?_

It is then that Lisa felt David's arms surrounding her waist, a smile was immediately outlined on her lips. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm-mmm," he answered by putting his lips in Lisa's neck. She tilted the head aside and closed her eyes. "David… mmm… you know very well that I don't resist you when you do that," she said.

"Oh, yes, I know it… I discovered it during the most beautiful night of my life. You have still put my shirt on, I see." He smiles roguishly. Lisa felt blushing slightly, "I like wearing your shirt, David, I like feeling your smell on me. David, I sometimes have to catch myself to remind myself that I do not dream, remind myself that you are my husband, that you belong to me and only me." She turned around slowly in his arms to face him and look at him during some moments in eyes, this chocolate-brown ocean which were his eyes.

Smiling slowly he bent and put a kiss on the lips of his wife. "Tell me, Lisa, aren't you inverting the roles?" He asked her slowly. Lisa looked at him with interrogative eyes. "Eh? How's that?" She made in sliding arms around the blow of her husband. "Well, it seems to me that it's me who had to fight for you. Lisa, I believed to have almost lost you forever until our marriage. I had lost any hope until you went out of the church running, after Richard shooted me…" his voice broke, slightly.

"I know, my love, I know and I am sorry, excuse me for having been so stupid not to have believed in you before, but there had been so many things…" Lisa felt a wave of feelings submerging her: they had both made so many errors before being finally together. But she preferred not to think of it anymore, it was past and you should never look behind it is no use because anyway we cannot change what's been done.

She stuck even more to him and kissed him as if it was the last buoy in which she could hang on not to sink. David answered the kiss with the same intensity. They parted only by a vital need of air.

"Wow, I like that but if you kiss me two or three times like that, I don't know how long I am going to hold out before fainting." He says to her by trying to find his breath. "Oops, sorry," she smiles to him a little bothered. "Why? It is not as if I had not loved it." Lisa had lowered eyes but looked at him at the moment with brilliant and wet eyes of tears. "Hey… Lisa what's wrong?" asked David on a worried tone.

"It's nothing, it will be all right."

"No, Lisa, it's not nothing. You're crying, tell me what's going on."

"I am afraid…" she said.

"Of what?"

"For not to be at the same level, the fear of not being a good mother, a fear of losing you," explained Lisa to David of one voice choked by the sobs.

"Lisa… you will be an excellent mother, I have the certainty of it," he began but Lisa had again dimmed eyes. Lisa didn't manage to raise eyes to look at him, she felt shameful because she doubted again herself but also David. She didn't want to but it was as if a sort of devil forced her to doubt. "Lisa, honey, look at me," David slowly but firmly ordered her. Lisa raised slowly her eyes on her husband, she loved him from the first day where she had put the blue eyes on him, and she loved him even more today.

_I love you more than yesterday and much less than tomorrow. Yes, this simple sentence indeed summarized magnificently what she felt for him._

"Lisa, I love you more than yesterday and much less than tomorrow…" Lisa smiles through her tears to the words which he had just pronounced.

_That begins again, he again said out loud what I thought as he so often done it without even the knowledge. David and I always have this invisible connection which allowed me to know when he needed me and it is similar for him. Like when I was in the coma because of Richard's poison, he was close to me because he felt that I needed him._

_Just like I felt at the wedding that he was in danger, I didn't even think, I ran out. And then, abruptly, I realized that he loved me sincerely. Even Mariella had made me to understand it before. But as an idiot I still had to think that David played with me, while really he has never made it since he admitted his feelings for me._

"You have just said exactly the words I thought, David, it's also what I feel…" He smiles before continuing: "Lisa, I love you and I will always love you, that will never change. I never felt something so strong for another person of all my life, you can believe me, and the fact that you will have a stomach will make you even more beautiful to me. And there is enough place for you two in my heart, I swear it to you. I will love you not less when our child will be there, I will love you even more. If you don't believe me, look at my eyes and you will know that I do not lie." He anticipated my doubts.

"If something ever happened to you, I would become crazy. You are the person who I looked for during all my life. I love you and I will only love you. I realized, some months ago now what was the real love, and I never want to lose it. I never want to leave this heat which I feel when I am with you. I love you, Lisa. My dreams come true thanks to you. I wanted to start a family for a long time and it is going to happen, you will be the mother of my children"

"You -- you want more?" She questioned, in a voice choked by the emotion. He looked at her awkwardly, "yes, why? You, no?"

"Yes, David my dreams came true thanks to you too. What I wanted since I put eyes on you happened. I became your wife and I carry your child, all I wanted was to be with you."

"Excuse me my angel, excuse me for not understanding earlier what an extraordinary woman you are." Lisa put slowly her index on the lips of her husband. "Sssh stop, David. Do not apologize for what happened in the past, we cannot redo things. And then, I have made you suffers also. What matters is today and now. Give me the strength to accept what I cannot change, to change what can be and the wisdom to know the difference, you remember?"

"Oh, yes! It is what I said to my mother when she could not walk anymore."

"Everything will be fine, you will see, nothing will happen to me." This sentence, Lisa would never have had to pronounce it because nobody ever knows about what its future will be…


End file.
